ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EB4
EB4 is a rookie e-wrestler who hails from Minneapolis, Minnesota. He performs on the Inferno brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling. Biography EB4 is a man with a unique outlook on life. A self-described "Army Brat", He was born in St. Paul, but grew up in Minneapolis and adopted the latter as his hometown. He currently resides in Minneapolis, although he occassionally spends time in St. Paul. He has always wanted to be a wrestler, so he emulated everything he saw on TV and learned close-quarter combat from his elder males, who were high-ranking Army officials. He has combined those disciplines, along with British influence to build his repritore. After a few years of training, he decided to come to LPW. He hopes to become a cult favorite, but has been overlooked due to his lone-wolf personality. After a few successful months in the Indies, he decided to move on the LPW Inferno, a rising star federation at the time, and now considered to be one of the best in the world. After debuting, He realized that this would be a place where he would be able to realize his potential and not worry of being held down due to backstage politics, which plagued what should have been his rise through the indies. Or so he thought However, he has made it his goal to become the man in Inferno without backstage politics or outlandish gimmicks. Due to past experiences of being passed over for various things, he occassionally holds the "ultimate grudge". EB4 intends to use the past experiences of those trying to keep him from breaking through the glass ceiling in order to fuel his mission to be a champion. He believes in whatever it takes, and has respect for those who accomplish things in life without compromising their inner self. Wrestling Style EB4 has been well-documented for his Smashmouth style. He prefers to be in your face, and has good "street-fighting" skills. He is rather methodical, and is deceptively athletic. He is unique in his approach, and can be seen in the ring with a QB-play sheet, which, as he says, is his personal playbook for his opponents(This doesn't mean he hasn't memorized it, in fact it is more for protection/show). He does have a pretty good background in Technical wrestling, but mostly tends to remain in a "Ground and Pound" niche unless he gets desperate, where then he will call upon High-Risk moves to help his cause. Career EB4 made his LPW debut at Inferno 11.1 in a rookie triple threat match against Ultramarcus and Thomas Slidell. Slidell won following the Bourbon Street Party Crasher(Running Cutter) on EB4. EB4's next match was against "The Beacon of Beauty" Styxx, a Inferno Fan Favorite and one that EB4 considers a legend in the ring. He also lost that match, but picked up a "moral victory" of sorts, as he had the bigger, stronger Styxx in trouble on many occasions. At Inferno's biggest pay-per-view to date, Dead Reckoning, EB4 headlined the undercard against Ultramarcus, a man that EB4 has not been particular about since his arrival. He has stated, however, that the "hate is no longer there from him", and has taken his placing on the undercard as a slight. He intended to use this match as his "coming out party", and hoped that the match marks the arrival of him, as well as Ultramarcus, as future stars in Inferno. After a grueling match which saw EB4 draw blood from Ultramarcus, Ultramarcus finally triumphed over EB4, after he was able to escape the cage after executing a Super Canadian Destroyer. Dejected, EB4 decided to rededicate himself, and Eddie B. was born, a slightly more self-serving version of EB4, albeit more of a human in contrast to EB4. LPW management then took it upon themselves to team up Eddie B. and Thomas Slidell, and the Next Ones were born. Needless to say, this decision did not sit well with either of the two upstarts, and their distaste in this move and each other has shone throughout, but they intend to use this as a stepping stone to their own personal goals. They did not start well, having lost their first tag match against the equally newly formed Heroic Future(Ultramarcus/Jaetyn Knightwash), who were much more in-sync with one another than Slidell/Eddie, in a show-stealing match at Inferno 12.1. At 12.2, The Next Ones were scheduled to team with the Dark Brotherhood to face the Heroic Future and the current LPW World Tag Team Champions, the MWA in an Altered Reality elimination tag preview, which they lost. But EB4, quick to blame management, didi exactly that, but shortly after that match he had quite an episode in which his earlier, angrier, and more independent side EB4 showed itself. As a result, it is hard to tell exactly what you will get the next time EB steps in the ring, but if recent events are a hint, then LPW may be put on notice. At Inferno 12.3, EB4 lost a Transatlantic Title match to The Rik(who came in as champion)also involving Jaetyn Knightwash. The night was not all bad, as EB finally won his first match, a Battle Royal to determine the Wildcard entrant into the Inferno Seven Gauntlet. It was bitter sweet for him, as he had to share the win with Bryan Risk. Wrestling Details EB4 likes to overwhelm his opponent with aggression and technical-based brawling. However, he gets rather violent with his finishers, as they are smashmouth, and done in a manner which makes the moves more dangerous than usual. *'Finishers' **''Lowered Expectations'' (Running High-Impact Low Angle Big Boot to Seated Opponent) **''Code EB4'' (Argentine Piledriver) **''Sheer Drop Powerbomb'' *'Favorite Moves' **"Gut-Check" (Spear) **"E-Liminator" (Standing Somersault Neckbreaker) **"E.B.U"(Argentine Backbreaker Takeover) **"Good Night" (Strong Lariat) *'Nicknames' **"EB4", "The Kid", "EB"(preferred) *'Entrance Music' **''"Papercut"'' by Linkin Park Match History(2-8) *'Inferno 11.1': Thomas Slidell DEF. EB4 and Ultramarcus in Rookie Triple Threat match via Bourbon Street Party Crasher onto EB4 (APS: 3.2) *'Inferno 11.2': Styxx DEF. EB4 via Ganzo Bomb (APS: 3.56) *'Dead Reckoning (Pre-Show)': Ultramarcus DEF. EB4 via exiting cage (Steel Cage Match)(APS: 3.65) *'Inferno 12.1': Heroic Future(Jaetyn Knightwash/Ultramarcus) DEF. The Next Ones(EB4/Thomas Slidell) via Powerbomb/Senton combination to Slidell (APS: 4.00) *'Inferno 12.2': Heroic Future(Ultramarcus/Jaetyn Knightwash) and MWA(Tromboner Man/RaTo)8-man tag DEF. The Next Ones(EB4/Thomas Slidell) and Dark Brotherhood(Eric Scorpio/Crazy Ash Killa) via stereo Time Spiral to EB4 and Spit-Valve to Slidell (Tromboner Man and Jaetyn Knightwash survive) (APS: 4.00) *'Inferno 12.3': EB4 and Bryan Risk CO-WIN WILDCARD Battle Royal where winner goes on to LPW Redemption to participate in Inferno Seven Gauntlet match (APS: 4.075) *The Rik© DEF. Jaetyn Knightwash and EB4 via The Slice on EB4 (Triple Threat Match for LPW Transatlantic Championship)(APS: 4.3) *'LPW Redemption': INFERNO SEVEN GAUNTLET MATCH (Winner becomes number one contender to LPW International Heavyweight Championship) Ken Ryans DEF. Retribution, The Rik, X, EB4, Innilock, Bryan Risk (APS:4.23) *LPW World Tag Team Championship Triple Threat match: MWA©(Tromboner Man and RaTo) DEF. Heroic Future(Jaetyn Knightwash and Ultramarcus) and The Next Ones(EB4 and Thomas Slidell)(APS:4.35) *'LPW Dead Man's Hand': Team Inferno(Tromboner Man, EB4, and Styxx) DEF. Team Insanity(Daniel Hutchinson. Cash Flo, The Black Ada)(APS: 3.5) See Also